


Just Like Old Times

by Black_Banshee



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Dating, F/M, Kissing, Past Relationship(s), Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5949946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Banshee/pseuds/Black_Banshee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abbie’s trip down memory lane takes an unexpected turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Old Times

**Author's Note:**

> Set between episodes 3x06 and 3x07.

The date was a casual affair.

Abbie wore a red knee-length dress, Daniel’s favourite colour; and her newly straightened hair hung like silk curtains framing her face. His sharply-tailored suit drew her attention to the parts of him — his muscular arms and broad shoulders — she’d always admired. 

Dinner was at a small family-run Italian restaurant. Mostly spent reminiscing about their time at the FBI Academy: long comfortable silences, their heads bent over books in Abbie’s tiny room, conversations about career goals and future plans over breakfast in the communal dining hall, and flirting over bad coffee and too-salty fries. After, they headed to a trendy bar that was totally not Abbie’s scene. 

But it didn’t feel right to take Danny to Mabie’s, her usual watering hole, never mind that Jenny would be tending bar. She just didn’t have the energy to deal with her sister’s knowing smirk and raised brow that asked questions she wasn’t yet ready to answer. 

Besides, tonight was about making new memories. Even though they’d spent the majority of the evening reliving old ones.

***

Now, a year later, they stood in front of her home in Sleepy Hollow, miles away from whatever _this_ was they’d started back in Virginia...

Daniel leaned down to accommodate for the height difference and Abbie reached up on her tiptoes, tilting her head up to meet his lips with hers in a soft kiss.

He kissed her long and slow, as if he was trying to reacquaint himself with the taste and texture of her mouth.

Light brushes of his lips to hers are followed by quick pecks and nipping at her bottom lip that start a slow-burning fire in her body.

And Abbie thought that kissing Danny was as easy as learning to ride her first bike.

Then suddenly it transitioned into something more. It’s hungry, hot and heavy. And Abbie is moaning and pawing at Danny’s suit jacket to get better leverage.

Daniel, in response, backed her up against her front door. 

His soft lips dotted kisses along her jaw and down her neck. Sucking at her pulse points and nuzzling the delicate skin behind her ear. His large hands came up to cup her head, his fingers fisting in her dark, short hair. Which reminded her of wild nights, tangled sheets, and sweat-soaked bodies. 

Abbie craved his touch now. Needed to feel helpless and whole in his arms. Wanted to be taken apart and put back together. 

It was on the tip of her tongue to invite him inside and make up for lost time...

But then, she remembered her roommate. Her fate-entwined partner. Her fellow Witness. Her other half. And it’s like a bucket of ice-cold water to her senses, shocking her out of her lust-induced daze. 

Leaning heavily against the door to put space between them, she pushed gently against Danny’s chest to ward him off. 

Immediately he stilled, but didn’t step away. 

He looked at her for a long moment; a thousand questions in his eyes. 

She saw the gears turn in his head, a flash of something she can’t decipher flit across his face and the moment realisation dawned. 

Finally, he stepped away from her and Abbie breathed a sigh of relief. Grateful she didn’t have to explain herself to him. 

Danny placed a chaste kiss on her forehead, nodding at her. 

“Goodnight, Abs,” he said, his voice gruff. The moment seemingly forgotten.

She softly responded, “Goodnight, Danny.” His slide to professionalism helping to cool her ardour. 

She turned away. 

Placing her key in the lock, she stepped across the threshold, shutting the door resolutely behind her, and fought the overpowering urge to turn around and throw caution to the wind.


End file.
